¡Infiltrados!
by MariSeverus
Summary: En Hogwarts, se ha infiltrado Bellatrix Lestrange, como una colegiala cualquiera. Queda de parte de la orden, encontrarla. Pero ¿Y si hubiesen dos infiltrados y Severus lo supiera?


_Ufa, esta es una idea viejísima de la beta y mía. Pero bueno, la adapté. Espero que les guste. Se lo dedico a mi beta querida. Bueno, espero que no me mate o me pegue._

_Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling_

**_MariSeverus._**

* * *

Severus estaba mirando el pasillo que conducía al aula de transformaciones, Minerva había hecho un llamado urgente, mientras él estaba cumpliendo una misión. Mientras caminaba, escuchó un gemido, proveniente de la puerta del despacho de la mujer y apresuró el paso. Lentamente, abrió la puerta y miró hacia adentro. ¿Pero qué demonios ocurría en ese lugar?

Varias profesoras, estaban alrededor de una silla. Parpadeó varias veces, mientras ponía un pie dentro de aquel despacho. Inspiró y se preparó para hacer las preguntas.

- ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?- exclamó. Su voz, terminó en un grueso sonido. Parecido a un gruñido. Minerva, quién le daba la espalda, se retiró el sombrero de la cabeza y comenzó a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

- Severus, tenemos ciertos rumores que debemos corroborar- asumió Minerva. El labio inferior le temblaba, mientras sostenía su gorro puntiagudo, entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué rumores?- preguntó éste y miró a la estudiante que estaba sentada en la silla. Lo miró con un gesto suplicante, que él ignoró de inmediato- ¿Y qué se supone que le hacen a ella?

- Existe la posibilidad, de que una mortífaga se haya infiltrado en la escuela. Habrá cambiado de apariencia o algo parecido, no lo sabemos. Pero estamos analizando a cada estudiante que creemos sospechoso.

- ¿Una mortífaga? Si habrá reducido su tamaño, no durará lo suficiente como para pasar una temporada aquí adentro. Además, no ha de ser tan difícil- dijo tomando un libro del escritorio y mirándolo con desinterés- si tiene una mente más inteligente que el resto de los estudiantes, que eso es seguro, ese es nuestro infiltrado.

- Me alegra notar el interés que muestras por tus estudiantes y su seguridad- se quejó Minerva y Severus hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la boca. Las profesoras, miraban a la chica que deseaba pararse de aquella silla en donde la tenían.

- Y se supone que es mejor que las desnudemos a todas y veamos, cuál tiene más apariencia mortífaga. Por que seguro que eso es lo que están haciendo aquí.

- No exactamente.

La noticia se corrió rápidamente y ya nadie confiaba en nadie. Severus se preguntaba, quién había dado la voz. Pero no se soprendió de saber que había sido la misma niña a la que habían estado revisando. Pero claro, él también se habría quejado de haber sido utilizado como rana disecada, para un experimento.

- Se supone que nadie podía infiltrarse en Hogwarts, es una escuela muy segura- dijo Sirius en la madrigeura y Snape, se vio obligado a refutar acerca del asunto.

- Creo, Black... Que cualquier idiota puede meterse en Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy lo consiguió, con el armario evanescente.

- ¿Y quién carajo, se infiltró?- dijo, con la voz gruesa. Lupin ladeó la cabeza hacia él y suspiró, como si apartara de su mente, algo que considerara desagradable.

- Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Cómo saben eso?- dijo Snape, atónito. Remus suspiró lentamente y se levantó, mostrándole un reporte de un miembro de la orden. Severus miró con curiosidad y sonrió suavemente, ante lo que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Y dónde se supone que está ella?

- No tengo idea- suspiró Lupin, aparentemente preocupado- seguro ha ido tras ella.

- ¿Y qué? ¿Se esfumó?- insistió Snape.

- Cuando ella quiere conseguir algo, hace cualquier cosa- dijo Remus y Severus continuó sonriendo con malicia.

* *

Era el caos servido en Hogwarts. Por supuesto, el estudiantado se negaba a asistir a clases. Harry miraba como los de primer año, apenas se asomaban por los pasillos. Ya era noticia que había peligro en el comedor, en las aulas y hasta en las mismas casas. Los profesores no dejaban de escuchar queja tras queja.

- A Dumbledore se le ocurren unos perfectos días, para irse- rezongó Snape y Pomona lo miró con un suspiro. Asintió en silencio. La sala de profesores, estaba tensa ante lo que ocurría.

- De todas formas, estamos capacitados para detenerla. Bueno, si es una chica otra vez. ¿Qué podría hacer?

- ¿Incendiar media escuela? Tiene un conocimiento de magia más avanzado, que la mayoría de los estudiantes- contestó Snape y Flitwick inspiró.

- Pero Hermione Granger también y ella es una chica muy buena.

- Buena entre comillas- dijo Snape con una sonrisa suave- hay que vigilarla también. Minerva miró a Snape de mala gana y él, continuó sonriendo. Ella odiaba ese gesto.

- Para tú información, Severus, Hermione Granger es una gran estudiante y no dañaría ni a una mosca- dijo, visiblemente desencajada. Snape se encogió de hombros.

- Solo estoy diciendo, que deberíamos cubrir todos los ángulos. No sabemos cómo luce, ni quién es.

Mientras charlaban, escucharon un ruidoso sonido, que provenía del pasillo. Severus se levantó de la butaca alta donde estaba sentado y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Miró hacia los lados, pero no encontró nada. Luego, miró hacia abajo y notó a una jovencita. Estaba en el suelo y se sobaba la espalda.

- ¿Qué rayos?- dijo y ella, alzó la cabeza.

- Me he caído- dijo y Severus la miró levantarse con mucha parsimonia- no me fijé en esa columna y patiné.

- Pues, me alegro de que haya notado que es torpe. Le daría puntos a su casa, pero las políticas me lo prohiben- dijo, con voz venenosa. Sin embargo, la muchacha poco se inmutó.

_ Qué pesado ese comentario, por supeusto que le temen._

- ¿De qué casa es usted? No la había visto entre mis clases- dijo y de inmediato, ella se ruborizó. Tartamudeó al hablar, mientras Snape esperaba una respuesta.

- Soy... Soy de Hufflepuff. Mi nombre es Arabelle Elisei

- Pues, ahora regrese de donde vino o vaya a donde tenga que ir. Y cuídese de chocar con algún objeto valioso de la escuela. No queremos que lo rompa.

_Sí, en definitiva, es pesado..._


End file.
